The present invention relates to removable boat running light fixtures that include a plug-in power supply and light support stem that has a bottom plug portion that is plugged into the electrical power running light socket provided at the front of a boat and a RED/GREEN running light fixture mechanically mounted in connection with a top end of the plug-in power supply and light support stem and in electrical connection with the bottom plug portion of the plug-in power supply and light support stem such that electrical power is delivered to the lights within the RED/GREEN light fixture from the electrical power running light socket provided at the front of a boat when the bottom plug portion is plugged into the electrical power running light socket of the boat; the improvement includes providing a high intensity driving flood/strobe light assembly in mechanical connection with the RED/GREEN running light fixture and providing a multi-directional pivot joint between the top end of the plug-in power supply and light support stem and the combination RED/GREEN running light and the high intensity driving flood/strobe light assembly such that a user can aim a light beam emitted from the high intensity driving flood/strobe light assembly in a desired direction prior to driving the boat during dim or dark ambient light conditions; the high intensity driving flood/strobe light assembly being supplied with power from the bottom plug portion of the plug-in power supply and light support stem and including a three position switch, a flood lamp assembly and a strobe control circuit including a strobe lamp power output, a power input and a variable output strobe intensity control mechanism; the switch power input of the three-position switch being wired in connection with the bottom plug portion of the plug-in power supply and light support stem such that when the three-position switch is in an xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d position, an open circuit exists between the switch power input and both the flood lamp assembly and the power input of the strobe control circuit; when the three-position switch is in a xe2x80x9cflood lamp onxe2x80x9d position, a closed circuit exists between the switch power input and the flood lamp assembly causing it to continuously illuminate and an open circuit exists between the switch power input and the power input of the strobe control circuit; and when the three-position switch is in a xe2x80x9cstrobe lamp onxe2x80x9d position, an open circuit exists between the switch power input and the flood lamp assembly and a closed circuit exists between the switch power input and the power input of the strobe control circuit causing the strobe control circuit to cause the strobe lamp power output to intermittently apply strobe power to the flood lamp assembly at a rate determined by the position of the variable output strobe intensity control mechanism.
It is often difficult for the driver/pilot of a boat to pilot/driver the boat in dim or dark conditions, especially when the boat must be driven/piloted in shallow, narrow canals and/or bayous such as those that exist all over the lower portion of South Louisiana. Although the boat driver/pilot could hold a spot light with one hand to find the banks and other hazards as the boat moves through the water in the darkness, this practice is dangerous as the boat driver/pilot needs one hand to steer the boat while using the other hand to simultaneously control the speed and forward/reverse direction of the boat motor. Attempting to steer and control the boat motor with one hand while handling a spot light with the other hand can result in serious injuries to the boat driver/pilot and also any occupants of the boat should the driver/pilot run into a submerged log, a sandbar, or under low overhanging tree limbs. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a high intensity flood light that could be mechanically attached to the very front of the boat. Because the floodlight is attached to the very front of the boat and aimed in an initial desired direction by the boat driver/pilot, the driver/pilot is able easily aim the beam form the floodlight in the required direction by steering the front of the boat slightly in the direction to be illuminate while still having the ability to rapidly reverse the engine, slow down, and/or steer around a hazard. Because boats vary, the user must be able to aim the floodlight for viewing from his particular driving/piloting location, it would be desirable if the floodlight was attached to a support with a multi-direction pivot mechanism to allow the beam of the headlight to be properly aimed. In addition, because the floodlight would not be needed during daylight hours, it would be a further benefit if the flood light could be connected to the running light assembly of the boat that is adapted to seat into a power socket provided at the front of the boat. In addition, because a boater may require assistance from another boat at some time during dark conditions, it would be still further benefit if the flood light included a strobe mechanism for providing a strobe effect to attract the attention of other boaters who could then come to investigate.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide an improved boat running light fixture for removable boat running light fixtures that include a plug-in power supply and light support stem that has a bottom plug portion that is plugged into the electrical power running light socket provided at the front of a boat and a RED/GREEN running light fixture mechanically mounted in connection with a top end of the plug-in power supply and light support stem and in electrical connection with the bottom plug portion of the plug-in power supply and light support stem such that electrical power is delivered to the lights within the RED/GREEN light fixture from the electrical power running light socket provided at the front of a boat when the bottom plug portion is plugged into the electrical power running light socket of the boat; the improvement includes providing a high intensity driving flood/strobe light assembly in mechanical connection with the RED/GREEN running light fixture and providing a multi-directional pivot joint between the top end of the plug-in power supply and light support stem and the combination RED/GREEN running light and the high intensity driving flood/strobe light assembly such that a user can aim a light beam emitted from the high intensity driving flood/strobe light assembly in a desired direction prior to driving the boat during dim or dark ambient light conditions; the high intensity driving flood/strobe light assembly being supplied with power from the bottom plug portion of the plug-in power supply and light support stem and including a three position switch, a flood lamp assembly and a strobe control circuit including a strobe lamp power output, a power input and a variable output strobe intensity control mechanism; the switch power input of the three-position switch being wired in connection with the bottom plug portion of the plug-in power supply and light support stem such that when the three-position switch is in an xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d position, an open circuit exists between the switch power input and both the flood lamp assembly and the power input of the strobe control circuit; when the three-position switch is in a xe2x80x9cflood lamp onxe2x80x9d position, a closed circuit exists between the switch power input and the flood lamp assembly causing it to continuously illuminate and an open circuit exists between the switch power input and the power input of the strobe control circuit; and when the three-position switch is in a xe2x80x9cstrobe lamp onxe2x80x9d position, an open circuit exists between the switch power input and the flood lamp assembly and a closed circuit exists between the switch power input and the power input of the strobe control circuit causing the strobe control circuit to cause the strobe lamp power output to intermittently apply strobe power to the flood lamp assembly at a rate determined by the position of the variable output strobe intensity control mechanism.
Accordingly, an improved boat running light fixture is provided for running light fixtures that include a plug-in power supply and light support stem that has a bottom plug portion that is plugged into the electrical power running light socket provided at the front of a boat and a RED/GREEN running light fixture mechanically mounted in connection with a top end of the plug-in power supply and light support stem and in electrical connection with the bottom plug portion of the plug-in power supply and light support stem such that electrical power is delivered to the lights within the RED/GREEN light fixture from the electrical power running light socket provided at the front of a boat when the bottom plug portion is plugged into the electrical power running light socket of the boat; the improvement includes providing a high intensity driving flood/strobe light assembly in mechanical connection with the RED/GREEN running light fixture and providing a multi-directional pivot joint between the top end of the plug-in power supply and light support stem and the combination RED/GREEN running light and the high intensity driving flood/strobe light assembly such that a user can aim a light beam emitted from the high intensity driving flood/strobe light assembly in a desired direction prior to driving the boat during dim or dark ambient light conditions; the high intensity driving flood/strobe light assembly being supplied with power from the bottom plug portion of the plug-in power supply and light support stem and including a three position switch, a flood lamp assembly and a strobe control circuit including a strobe lamp power output, a power input and a variable output strobe intensity control mechanism; the switch power input of the three-position switch being wired in connection with the bottom plug portion of the plug-in power supply and light support stem such that when the three-position switch is in an xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d position, an open circuit exists between the switch power input and both the flood lamp assembly and the power input of the strobe control circuit; when the three-position switch is in a xe2x80x9cflood lamp onxe2x80x9d position, a closed circuit exists between the switch power input and the flood lamp assembly causing it to continuously illuminate and an open circuit exists between the switch power input and the power input of the strobe control circuit; and when the three-position switch is in a xe2x80x9cstrobe lamp onxe2x80x9d position, an open circuit exists between the switch power input and the flood lamp assembly and a closed circuit exists between the switch power input and the power input of the strobe control circuit causing the strobe control circuit to cause the strobe lamp power output to intermittently apply strobe power to the flood lamp assembly at a rate determined by the position of the variable output strobe intensity control mechanism is provided.